The tales of Plants and Zombies
This game is a re-imagining of the PvZ Franchise. ''The Tale of Plants and Zombies ''(usually refered to as PaZ) is a tower defense game released by PopCap Games. It was released for PC and Mac at the 12th of December. In this game, the player is tasked with battleing zombies at your doorstep using a wide arrangement of powerful plants. Summary This game is supposed to re-imagine the PvZ franchise. Zombies are invading your home, and the only defense is your arsenal of plants! Armed with an alien nursery-worth of zombie-zapping plants like Peashooters and Cherry Bombs, you'll need to think fast and plant faster to stop dozens of types of zombies dead in their tracks. Explore up to 8 worlds in Chapter 1, unlock over 50 plants and encounter tens of diverse zombies to challenge your planting and thinking skills! Game Information Gamemodes This game is full of different gamemodes that challenges the player. The different gamemodes are mostly accsessible from the main menu. You have to unlock them by playing through the regular Adventure mode. * Story Mode * Minigames ** Wall-Nut Bowling (Unlocked in 1:1) * Puzzle Mode ** To be added * Survival Mode ** Survival Day (Easy, Medium, Hard) *** Survival Day Endless * Brain Buster Mode (Story Mode Exlusive) * Endless Zones ** Zombies on my Lawn (Day) Achievements There are a load of achievements to earn in this game, most of them have rewards that you can get by completing them! Order of Events The order of events will be added soon. reas Chapter 1 Plants Zombies * = A Star indicates the zombie being a re-name of a zombie from the previous games. Trivia * In Crazy Dave's Shop Twiddydinkies, there is a poem stuck to the back of the trunk reading "Roses are Red, Snow Peas are blue, Zombies are green, and they're coming for you!" ** Another easter egg in the trunk refrences "Back to the Future" ** Dave has a list of songs in the trunk, many of them are real life refrences to popular songs. * The note gained at the end of the Day stage refrences a Shakespear quote. * The game is set to take place in 2081. * The Player's Character has been confirmed by several writers for the game to be female. * A newspaper clipping seen on the main menu reads "13th of August 2003" ** The article is about the developer drawing the main menu graphics. * The Front Yard Day feild has a billboard in the background saying "Fluorine Uranium Carbon Potassium Bismuth Technetium helium sulfur germanium thulium oxygen neon Yttrium" * The 1.0.0 Version lacks a final level for Front Yard Day. ** In the same version, Front Yard Night is acsessible. * The game's soundtrack changes tensity depending on how many zombies is on screen. ** The "Calm" Tone plays when 0 zombies is on the feild. ** The "Battle" Tone plays when 1-12 zombies are on the feild. ** The "Tense" Tone plays when 13-25 Zombies are on the feild. ** The "Chaos" Tone playes when 26+ Zombies are on the feild. * The Ultimate Battle theme only plays on the final level of the world. * The Loonboon theme only plays on Brain Busters, while a much different plays on regular mini-game levels. * This game costs 2 euros on Steam